love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yurika Kubo
Kubo Yurika was born on May 19, 1989 in Nara Prefecture, Japan. "久保 ユリカ" (Kubo Yurika) is a stage name, and her old stage names include "楢原ゆりか" (Narahara Yurika) and "久保由利香" (Kubo Yurika, which is her given name). Her most common voice actress nickname is "Shikaco", though she is often called "Shika-chan" by her peers. The word "shika" means deer in Japanese, which is an animal that Nara Prefecture is famous for, and what her friends from both Kanto and Kansai regions associate her with. She voices Koizumi Hanayo in Love Live!. Her call-and-response during concerts starts with , to which the audience replies . This is one of Hanayo's common lines within the radio dramas and anime. Background Her family consists of her parents, her elder brother and herself. In 2002, she began her modelling career by winning the Grand Prix at the 6th Nikola model audition. She then commenced activities with LesPros Entertainment under her real name Kubo Yurika. In 2008, she changed agencies to Sparks, and began working under the stage name Narahara Yurika. In 2010, she changed agencies to JMO, but left in 2012 to do freelance work. As of January 2015, she is now affiliated with Clare Voice. In August 2008, she was appointed as the PR Lady of Hustle Official, taking part in radio programs and public appearances. In March 2011, she released a gravure shoot with the magazine Kogane no GT, whereupon she changed her stage name from her real name to her current stage name ("久保 ユリカ" (Kubo Yurika)). The reason for her name change was due to the fact that her real name contains the character "由" which is easily mistaken for the more common character "田" and would result in her name becoming "Kubota Rika". In February 2015, it was announced that with the move to her new office, she would halt all activities on her weblog and Twitter. All reports of her activities would only be on her official Facebook. Personality & Hobbies Her hobbies include long walks, karaoke, and watching anime. Her talent is calisthenics. Her favorite anime include Pokemon, Naruto and Hamtaro. Her favorite foods are chicken and eryngii mushrooms.久保ユリカが1人しゃべりなんて胃が痛い。 Episode 1. April 8, 2014. She has a habit of buying three copies of the same volume of manga if she finds it interesting. Much like her character Hanayo, she actually has bad eyesight and wears contacts. When stressed by work, she takes walks to relieve stress. μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 Other Data Trivia *During the day of her high school entrance examination, she overslept and had to be picked up by her teacher. おしゃべりやってま～すB！第７０回放送より *Her relations seem to be best with Iida Riho within the Love Live! team. *It is speculated that the halt of Twitter activities was in response to an episode of online harassment following the 5th live where fans fought over a pack of chocolate that she threw into the crowd as part of the concert. This is in stark irony of the fact that she has always been the one voice actress reminding fans to have fun safely at the start of every live performance. *Songs that she sing well on the karaoke: μ's songs|clubDAM Interview Gallery Pamphlets & Magazine Scans= Dream_Sensation_Shikaco_1.jpg Dream_Sensation_Shikaco_2.jpg Dream_Sensation_Shikaco_3.jpg Dream_Sensation_Shikaco_4.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Shikaco_1.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Shikaco_2.jpg ENDLESS_PARADE_Pamphlet_Shikaco_3.jpg CutMagAug2014_Pile&Rippi&Shikaco.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Shikaco_1.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Shikaco_2.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_R_Aug_2014_Shikaco_3.jpg DengekiGMagJuly2014_2.png DengekiGMagJuly2014_5.png DengekiGMagJuly2014_6.png DengekiGMagJuly2014_7.png DengekiGMagJuly2014_8.png DengekiGMagJuly2014 9.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Shikaco.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Rippi Emitsun Shikaco.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 14 Rippi Emitsun Shikaco Soramaru.jpg Rippi x Shikaco.jpg Rippi x Shikaco 1.jpg Rippi x Shikaco 2.jpg Rippi x Shikaco 3.jpg Rippi x Shikaco 4.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Shikaco.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Shikaco Pile Ucchi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Shikaco Pile Ucchi 2.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Shikaco Pile Ucchi 3.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Shikaco Rippi.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 18 Emitsun Shikaco Kussun Pile Mimorin.jpg Seiyuu_Paradise_Vol._23_Shikaco.jpg Seiyuu Paradise Vol 23 Shikaco Rippi Pile Ucchi.jpg Movie Pamphlet Shikaco.jpg |-|Live Appearances= FanMeetingTour2015Tokyo Shikaco.jpg DreamSensation_WebNTPressRelease_Shikaco.jpg DreamSensation_Shikaco_Kimono.jpg DreamSensation_Shikaco_Printemps.jpg DreamSensation_Shikaco&Ucchi_SukiDesuKa.jpg DreamSensation_Printemps.jpg DreamSensation_Rippi&Shikaco_Kimono.jpg AnimeJapan2014_Shikaco.jpg AnimeJapan2014_GroupPhoto.jpg NicoNamaMar2014_Shikaco&Soramaru&Rippi.jpg EndlessParade_Shikaco.jpg 3rdAnniversaryLive_Shikaco.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Shikaco.jpg BushiroadCardGameLIVE2013_Shikaco2.jpg SecretEventMuseInWonderzone_Shikaco.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Shikaco.jpg TokyoGameShow2012_Shikaco2.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Shikaco1.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Shikaco2.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Shikaco3.jpg FanAppreciationEventOct2012_Shikaco4.jpg 1stLoveLive_Emitsun&Shikaco.jpg References Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Voice Actress